Circo (Rivetra oneshot)
by Anoushka-Volga
Summary: El circo ha llegado a la ciudad y a Petra no se le ocurre mejor persona a la que invitar que el Capitán Levi. Sin embargo parece estar algo nerviosa por ello, ¿Será capaz de preguntárselo?


(Antes de comenzar me gustaría hacer una aclaración: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Hajime Isayama. Yo solo he querido escribir esta historia sin ánimo de lucro y con el único fin de entretener.

¡Espero que disfrutéis mucho!)

* * *

 **Circo**

 _"Muy bien, Petra. Tú puedes, vamos a por ello. Lo vas a hacer bien, es más, ¿por qué no lo ibas a hacer bien? Eres un hacha, eres la mejor, tienes el éxito asegurado. A por ello, a por ello."_

Petra se repetía mentalmente esta cantinela desde hacía ya por lo menos diez minutos delante del espejo de su dormitorio. Era un truco que siempre usaba antes de afrontar cualquier clase de desafío: Una expedición fuera de las murallas, realizar tareas que le ordenaba alguno de sus superiores o... pedir salir a su capitán, como era en este caso.

Verse a sí misma en una posición de éxito hacía que su confianza y seguridad aumentaran con creces.

Mientras hacía el signo de la victoria con sus dedos y sonreía alegremente, escuchó como alguien llamaba a la puerta de su cuarto.

—¡Petra, soy yo!

—¡Pasa! —Dijo la muchacha alzando un poco la voz al descubrir que se trataba de Auruo, uno de sus compañeros y, aunque a veces le costara admitirlo, uno de sus amigos más cercanos.

El chico entró sin vacilar con paso elegante y con cierto aire de superioridad hasta que finalmente acabó por posicionarse justo detrás de la joven, quedando de este modo su imagen reflejada en el espejo.

El pelo de Auruo estaba perfectamente peinado aquel día y un pañuelo de un blanco casi inmaculado alrededor del cuello no faltaba. Petra no pudo evitar dedicarle una mirada con aire cansado al ver que intentaba imitar al Capitán Levi, tanto en sus maneras de comportarse como en su aspecto físico, mas casi siempre fallaba en su intento.

—Ya sabrás que el circo ha llegado a la ciudad y casualmente me han dado algunas entradas de sobra. Así que, dime, ¿te gustaría venir conmigo? —Preguntó Auruo mientras le enseñaba a su amiga un par de entradas para el susodicho circo.

—Lo siento Auruo, —Comenzo a decir Petra mientras se giraba completamente para mirarle. Entonces sacó del bolsillo de su camisa un par de entradas y se las mostró mientras portaba una sonrisa algo pícara. —pero le voy a pedir al Capitán que me acompañe, así que no puedo ir contigo.

—¿¡En serio vas a pedírselo al Capitán!? ¿¡Te vas a atrever a hacer eso!? —Exclamó Auruo muy sorprendido y abriendo los ojos como platos. No se podía creer que su compañera tuviera las agallas de hacer tal hazaña.

—¡Claro que me voy a atrever! Tú espera y verás. Es más, voy a ir a pedírselo ahora mismo. Bueno, ¡hasta luego, Auruo!

Y así Petra abandonó su habitación y se dirigió hacia la oficina del Capitán, dejando a Auruo solo y algo desconcertado.

A medida que la chica iba avanzando por el largo pasillo del castillo, (el cual se usaba como base para el Cuerpo de Exploración) su sonrisa decayó casi por completo y la seguridad que tenía unos minutos atrás se fue con ella.

Ese era el momento de la verdad. Se dirigía a pedirle una cita, por llamarlo de alguna forma, a su Capitán, al soldado más fuerte y valeroso de la humanidad.

La verdad es que ya no estaba tan segura de lo que estaba haciendo. Por no estar segura, ya ni estaba segura de si su apariencia era la más adecuada para ir a verle.

Petra iba enfundada en el uniforme reglamentario, como siempre, pero se preguntaba si quizás no hubiera sido una mejor idea ponerse un vestido que dejara ver un poco sus bonitas piernas y algo de escote. A fin de cuentas ella también podía usar sus armas de mujer de vez en cuando, ¿o no?

A falta del vestido recordó que su camisa se abotonaba y se le ocurrió que quizás podría desabrochar uno o dos botones del cuello para así dejar ver algo más de piel. Rauda y veloz así lo hizo. Sin embargo, en cuanto hubo realizado tal acción, se paró en seco y se miró a sí misma. Tras un par de segundos rió ligeramente y se pasó la mano por el pelo un poco avergonzada. ¿De verdad había pensado en seducir a Levi desabotonándose un poco la camisa? ¿Qué era? ¿Una niña de quince años intentando gustar a un muchachito en plena adolescencia? ¡No, ella era una soldado! Una de las mejores que había, la verdad. Y estaba claro que Levi no era ningún crío puberto. No podía caer en semejantes jueguecitos, además, tras pensarlo un poco... seguro que a Levi le excitaba más ver la camisa de Petra puesta sobre su cuerpo perfectamente, impoluta, planchada correctamente, sin una arruga y con los botones hasta arriba. Todo en su sitio.

Una vez más la joven rió ante este pensamiento, se volvió a abrochar la camisa y siguió caminando por el pasillo.

Los pasos de Petra se fueron ralentizando un poco. La razón de este suceso era que la chica se estaba entreteniendo mirando por cada una de las ventanas que poseía el pasillo. En parte por pura curiosidad y para mirar qué sucedía en el exterior y en parte también para ver si su pelo estaba correctamente en su sitio.

A través de una de estas, la chica divisó a una pareja de jóvenes soldados bastante acaramelada. Ella estaba en el segundo piso, así que los dos jóvenes no podían verla.

El chico en cuestión besaba con gran fervor a la que Petra dedujo que era su novia. Era algo bastante romántico y bonito. El amor siempre lo era...

Pero entonces sucedió algo que Petra no se hubiera esperado para nada: El chico deslizó una de sus manos por la cintura de su novia y bajó hasta posarla sobre su trasero, dándole un potente agarrón.

Petra sintió sus mejillas colorearse instantáneamente y decidió que era hora de retomar su camino. Sí, desde luego lo mejor que podía hacer era salir corriendo de allí y dar a la parejita un poco de intimidad.

No tardó mucho en abandonar el lugar donde divisó aquella escena, mas su mente parecía no querer dejarla atrás...

¿Cómo serán...?

 _"¿Cómo serán los labios del Capitán Levi?"_

Se preguntó la joven de pronto.

¿Cómo serían los labios de su Capitán? O mejor aún, ¿cómo besaría? Si alguna vez la llegaba a besar, ¿lo haría con gentileza o dejaría que sus instintos masculinos salieran a la luz? ¿Mantendría los ojos cerrados todo el tiempo o los abriría de vez en cuando para observar su expresión? ¿Y cómo pediría permiso para hacer ese beso aún más ardiente? ¿Mordería su labio inferior y esperaría a que ella abriera la boca para así poder invadirla, o acariciaría sutilmente sus labios con su lengua pidiendo permiso?

Y... ¿sus manos? ¿qué haría con ellas?

Petra, que algo de experiencia tenía en el asunto, (¡Oh, gloriosos días de juventud en el campo de entrenamiento!) en algunas ocasiones había detectado que sus "compañeros de citas" no sabían dónde posicionar sus manos. Algunas veces las habían dejado quietas como piedras, otras se habían atrevido a posarlas sobre su cintura, otras las habían usado para acariciar su dulce rostro...

¿Pero cuál sería el estilo de Levi?

No lo sabía con certeza, no había manera de saberlo pero, si tuviera que elegir... Petra estaba segura de que elegiría que posara sus manos sobre su cintura y que la abrazara con fuerza, que la apretara contra su pecho y que nunca la dejara marchar, jamás...

Y, ya que estaba en ello, si ya pensaba en otras cosas de mayor calibre... ¿Cómo sería sentir las manos de Levi sobre su propia piel? Esta vez sin la molesta ropa de por medio... Petra sabía que las palmas de las manos de su capitán eran rugosas y presentaban algunas callosidades, pero como las de todos ellos, a fin de cuentas ese era el precio a pagar por manejar a la perfección el Equipo de Maniobras Tridimensional. Sin embargo, el dorso de sus manos parecía de lo más suave...

Teniendo el cuenta lo escrupuloso que era Levi con su higiene e imagen personal, estaba segura de que cuidaría sus manos lo máximo posible.

Qué maravilloso sería poder sentir el dorso de su mano acariciando su mejilla con ternura... Sería el mejor de los regalos, sin duda alguna.

Petra tuvo que detenerse de nuevo. Se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa, y no solo por aquellos pícaros pensamientos que se habían colado en su mente, sino porque el despacho de su capitán cada vez estaba más cerca. El momento de hacerle la gran pregunta se aproximaba...

Entonces, un pensamiento voló fugazmente por su mente. Fue solo un segundo, pero causó estragos en toda su alma.

¿Y si le decía que no? ¿Y si Levi, por algún casual, le rechazaba?

No hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de que lo que Petra le estaba pidiendo era una cita. Es decir, aquello era una salida planeada para los dos solos, yendo a ver un espectáculo de entretenimiento, con una posible cena después, quizás en una terraza bajo la luz de las estrellas...

Levi se daría cuenta en seguida de las intenciones que tenía la chica, o al menos así lo creía ella...

Y, si bien era cierto que Levi le tenía mucha estima, cariño e incluso sabía que la consideraba mona, quizás aquella proposición era pasar la línea. A fin de cuentas ella era su subordinada, él su superior... Un cliché que pocas veces salía bien, la verdad.

Aún así Petra lo quería intentar.

Agradecía el cariño, pero ella quería más. No solo quería que la estimara, sino que quería que la amara, que la deseara, y no solo quería que la considerara mona, sino que la viera condenadamente atractiva.

Su mayor deseo era que, un día, sin previo aviso, la cogiera del brazo y se la llevara de donde quiera que estuviese, sin decir nada a nadie. La conduciría por los alrededores del castillo hasta llegar a un bosquecillo cercano. Allí la empujaría sobre el tronco de un árbol, de modo que su espalda quedara contra éste, y se abalanzaría sobre ella sin miramiento algún, besándola desenfrenadamente. Luego, al separase para recuperar el aire... clavaría sus penetrantes ojos en ella y la miraría con amor infinito... Después, la tumbaría sobre el verde pasto y la haría suya.

Así quería Petra que Levi la viera. En definitiva, como una mujer.

Antes de darse cuenta, la joven había llegado al despacho de su capitán. No vaciló ni dos segundos en golpear la puerta de madera pues sabía que si se demoraba, se acabaría echando para atrás, se acobardaría, y no quería que eso sucediera.

—Adelante.

Se oyó decir al otro lado de la puerta.

Petra entró enseguida, sintiendo sus piernas un poco temblorosas, pero no se amedrentaría, no, iba a pedirle a su capitán que le acompañara al circo costara lo que costase, así pues, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y caminando lo más confiadamente posible, se acercó a él.

En cuanto la joven estuvo delante del escritorio, Levi dejó los papeles que estaba leyendo a un lado y alzó su mirada, expectante por las palabras de la chica.

—Buenos días, Capitán. Verá, le quería preguntar si quería acompañarme mañana a la ciudad. Un circo está actuando y tiene buena pinta, tengo una entrada de sobra. —Dijo la muchacha con los ojos brillantes de pura emoción y aún manteniendo aquella bonita sonrisa sobre sus labios.

—La verdad es que fui a ayer con Hange. Creo que ya he tenido suficiente "diversión" por un tiempo. —Respondió el chico mientras se acariciaba con cansancio el puente de la nariz. Bien era sabido por todos que salir con Hange podía ser agotador.

—Oh... ya veo. —Se limitó a decir la chica. En realidad no sabía qué decir, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Levi le había rechazado.

— En otra ocasión, Petra.

— ¡Sí, descuide, Capitán! ¡En otra ocasión será! Le iré a preguntar a los chicos si me quieren acompañar. ¡Hasta luego!

La joven dijo todo aquello a una velocidad impresionante, sin pensar muy bien en las palabras que usaba, pues lo único que quería hacer era salir de aquella sala.

Levi le había dicho que no, y lo peor de todo era que le había dicho que no porque ya había ido con Hange.

En ese momento Petra frunció el ceño mientras caminaba de vuelta a su cuarto y, por un segundo, deseó ser Hange, odió a Hange y sintió profundos celos envenenando su corazón.

No.

¿Pero qué cosas estaba pensando? ¿Odiar a Hange? ¿Por qué? Si la pobre chica no había hecho nada malo. Hange y Levi eran amigos, ¡se conocían desde hacía años! Estaba claro que alguna que otra vez saldrían por ahí. ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando?

Petra suspiró y se arrepintió de haber tenido esos pensamientos negativos para con la científica. Antes había dicho que no era ninguna muchacha tonta de quince años, pues debía actuar como tal. ¡Fuera los celos! ¡En otra ocasión le volvería a preguntar a Levi, y esta vez se aseguraría de ser la primera, sin ninguna duda!

Se dio un par de palmadas sobre sus mejillas para despejarse y volvió a su cuarto, en el cual aún se hallaba Auruo, esperándola.

—¿Y bien? ¿Se lo has pedido?

—Sip. —Respondió Petra mientras se sentaba sobre la cama, justo al lado de su compañero.

—¿Y qué te ha respondido? ¿Te ha rechazado?

—¡Claro que no! Solo que... ya había ido con Hange, así que... nada. En otra ocasión será.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos. Auruo se sentía muy aliviado al saber que Levi había rechazado a su amiga, pero a la vez se sentía triste pues, aunque Petra aparentara mostrar indiferencia ante el suceso, bien sabía él que sus sentimientos eran otros.

—Petra... ¿estás bien?

— Por supuesto que estoy bien, Auruo, no me mires con esa cara —Contestó la chica riendo ligeramente. —Solo ha sido mala suerte, la próxima vez me irá mejor, ¡seré la primera en pedírselo! No te preocupes, que no estoy triste.

Pero, a pesar de recitar aquellas palabras, ambos sabían que sí lo estaba.

Fin

* * *

¡Espero que os haya gustado este pequeño fanfic! Está inspirado en el capítulo 22 de Spoof of Titan (mini-comic basado en Shingeki no Kyojin creado también por Isayama)

Los comentarios siempre son de gran ayuda y muy agradecidos

¡Un saludo!

_Anoushka


End file.
